Croix Meridies
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = France |Hair Color = Lilac |Eye Color = Teal |Country=Italy |Skin Color = Pale |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher (Formerly) |Friends = |Anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 13 (Actual) |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = Caitlyn Elizabeth}} is the main antagonist of the Little Witch Academia anime. She is the new teacher of Modern Magic in Luna Nova Magical Academy and an old acquaintance of Ursula. Appearance Croix is a young woman of tall stature, and pale skin complexion. Her eyes are a greenish shade of teal, which she paints with dark pink eye shadow. Her short, lilac hair has a wavy hairstyle, with a lock that usually covers her left eye. She wears a red, gray and white suit that covers most of her body, with a neck that reaches the height of her ears. She has a brown leather saddlebag. In the same colors as her suit, she also wears a large red cape and high-heeled boots. Sometimes she wears purple-rimmed sunglasses. As a student, Croix's hair was significantly longer and wore eyeglasses, in somewhat of an inversion of Chariot's (whose hair was originally short and later started wearing glasses) disguise as Ursula. However, Croix kept her original hair color. After the Noir Rod missile was destroyed, Croix left her hair down, similar to how it was when she was younger and started wearing a tannish cloak instead of wearing a red cape on top of her attire and she no longer paints her eyes with eyeshadow. Personality Croix is a skilled manipulator who can be very charming when needed and stay uncannily cool under pressure. She is clearly an intelligent woman, having pioneered the field of Magitronics. Croix is a highly logical person who plans her actions carefully, having surveyed Akko for months before revealing herself. She is confident that even Chariot is powerless to stop her nefarious plot to obtain the magic of the Grand Triskellion. While she plans out her actions meticulously, she does not think about how her "experiments" will affect others, nor does she care. However, Croix is not completely monstrous nor heartless, as while she is determined to ruin Ursula's dreams as shown in "Wagandea", she was genuinely panicking when her robots made Chariot fall unconscious on her broom and nearly plummet to her death, and Croix's cries to awaken Chariot save her life. In the past she was shown to be kinder and more considerate, but seeing her dream stolen by Chariot led her to become a selfish and calculating person. Towards the end of the series, Croix's personality changes after Chariot saves her life from being eaten by the Noir Rod despite everything Croix had put her through. Croix becomes a kind and considerate person, like she used to be, and eventually makes up with Chariot, telling her she'll devote herself to finding a cure for the Wagandea curse and restore Chariot's broom flying ability. Abilities and Equipment Having an advanced knowledge of technology and magic, Croix has several mechanical inventions that she has made by merging both concepts in a technique called "Magitronics". While Croix is a skilled witch, she generally prefers to use her Magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast it, it is often through Magitronic mediums like her tablet. During her time as a student of Luna Nova, she was recognized as a prodigy, although she was never able to match Chariot in her magical power. Her traditional uses of magic include the creation of powerful sentinel statues guarding her laboratory, the creation of magical, protective clothing and the memory erasure of a large group of people. Sorcery Units A device made by Croix that she describes as an "evolved" flying broom. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms, equipped with weapons that shoot energy beams and capable of store the Fuel Spirit Devices. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". Fuel Spirit Devices These devices are capable of absorbing the Fuel Spirit of people's emotional energy and turn into magical power by Noir Fuel Sprit. By joining, they can be transformed into different monsters under Croix's control. Noir Rod A huge, mechanical replica of the Shiny Rod able to transform and feed on the emotional energy of the Noir Fuel Spirit. Thanks to the combination of the replicated power of the Shiny Rod and the accumulated emotional energy, the Noir Rod is able to undo the seal of the Nine Olde Witches on the Grand Triskellion, but its power became such that Croix was no longer able to control it. Sorcery Solution System An invention created in the likeness of the working of the Sorcerer's Stone. It can absorb all the magical energy emitted by the Sorcerer's Stone that goes to waste when the witches aren't using magic. If several sorcery systems are active at the same time, it allows a much greater magical energy reserve that is also transportable. Quotes Voice actors |en= Caitlyn Elizabeth https://twitter.com/BoobsMcbalrog/status/880840959528812544 |pt_br= Pamella Rodrigues |pl = Elżbieta Jędrzejewska}} Etymology *"Croix Meridies" is the French term for the Southern Cross constellation. This may be a reference to the similarly named antagonist group from Inferno Cop, a previous work by Trigger. Trivia *The monster that appears during Shiny Chariot's magic show in the flashback at the beginning of the first episode resembles Croix's magitronic devices closely, and makes the same sound before it materializes. *Croix's name in the English dub is pronounced as "Croy". *Croix's Japanese seiyuu, Junko Takeuchi, also provides the voice for Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series. Coincidentally, both Croix's and Naruto's favorite food is ramen noodles. *In some ways, Croix's character is depicted as both foil and dark reflection of Diana Cavendish. Croix and Diana are both rivals and friends of bearers of Shiny Rod, both of them wished to be chosen as bearer of Shiny Rod only for the Rod choose their friend/rival (Croix was dismayed that Shiny Rod choose Chariot over her, Diana was similarly upset upon finding out that Akko has become the current bearer of Shiny Rod after learning the Rod's true nature and purpose), and are very frustrated at the current bearers of the rod's lack of interest on their duty to restore magic. However, whereas Diana starts as a rival to Akko but develops a friendship with her over time, and her intention to gain Shiny Rod was for a noble cause; Croix starts as a friend but develops a strong envy against Chariot, proceeds to forcefully play her role in her stead by bypassing the traditional ways of opening the Grand Triskelion, and just wanted to be the world's greatest witch. References Navigation es:Croix Meridies Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy